Because He Loved
by Parry D Hotter
Summary: Harry experiences selective memory loss when he is accidently sent back in time. Which life and love will Harry pick when he learns the truth?
1. From the bible to the popular song

Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy. He did not go to an ordinary school. He did not have an ordinary life. He did, however, have a pretty ordinary haircut, but that's beside the point. At the moment in which this narrative begins, Harry Potter is in a world vastly different from our own: the world of magic. He wasn't doing what a 'normal' person would do if they suddenly found themselves in a place where they could do magic; in fact, he wasn't doing magic at all. He was fighting with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Four eyes!" came Malfoy's taunt.  
  
"Two feet!" Harry shot back. Ron and Hermione stood to one side of the hallway watching this childish display of testosterone. On the other side the rest of the boys from Harry's dorm were placing bets on how long before a teacher came to break the fight up. Harry finally remembered his wand and pulled it out of his pocket, shouting a curse. Malfoy dodged it and, spotting Professor McGonagall marching up the corridor angrily, spat out a highly complicated curse that was very hard to pronounce. At the same time, Professor McGonagall shouted out "Expelliarmas." Both spells hit Harry squarely in the chest and he went down like a bad simile with a cold. The crowd winced as Harry smacked his head on the hard ground.  
  
"Make way, make way," Professor McGonagall shouted. She rushed up to Harry's motionless body. The crowd made their way back into a huddle around the two. That two turned into three when Draco Malfoy, his complexion a more deathly shade of white than normal, fell to a shaking heap beside Harry. He seemed unable to say a word, mutely following Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing.  
  
* * *  
  
Madame Pomphrey was in her office having a quiet cup of tea, waiting for the next student to come rushing into the Hospital Wing suffering from some magical ailment or injury that could have been prevented if they just weren't so careless. She looked at the clock on the wall. It had been exactly 6 minutes and 17 seconds since the last patient had been treated. She counted down.  
  
"5...4...3...2..."  
  
The hospital doors flew open. Madame Pomphrey set down her cup and stood up.  
  
"No rest for the wicked" she murmured to herself, straightening her uniform before heading out of the room.  
  
A drop of blood made its solitary way down the side of the vacated cup.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all gathered around Harry's bed. Madame Pomphrey stood awkwardly to the side, waiting for them to leave before she could begin her work. Draco Malfoy was in the bed next to Harry. He hadn't said a word since his spell in the corridor, and no one knew exactly what to make of it. The curtains had been drawn around his bed and the professors assumed he had fallen asleep. He was, in fact, listening carefully to any word of Harry's condition. Despite the whole evil appearance he had to keep up for the sake of his father, he actually cared what happened to the boy who lived. If word got out that Draco Malfoy felt responsible, guilty even, about what had happened, there would be hell to pay. He wondered if he could throw himself into a sympathy coma. At least then he would remain by his side.  
  
Dumbledore cast a worried glance around the room before announcing his verdict.  
  
"Harry Potter is not unconscious, nor is he in a coma." Dumbledore wondered if he should continue, but he knew he absolutely trusted everyone in the room; and Draco Malfoy was asleep or unconscious, presumably from shock or from wanting to get out of being punished.  
  
"He has somehow crossed the barriers of time without magical aid. He is now in either the future or the past. How far away from this time we can only guess. His mind is closed to us. If we could somehow connect with him... but that is impossible in his current state.  
  
"This has happened but twice before. A wizard whose name I cannot remember fell into a similar state hundreds of years ago. After a few days his body simply disappeared." Dumbledore trailed off, looking wistfully into nowhere.  
  
"And the second person..." McGonagall prompted. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Once, when I was much younger than I am now, I myself was also in the state young Harry is in now." Pomphrey gasped and McGonagall narrowed her eyes. Snape gave no sign that he had even heard. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"A certain experiment went wrong and I woke up to find myself three hundred years before. I lost part of my memory and didn't realise until later that I was in the past. Someone from my present, it turned out, had been talking to my empty body and somehow some of their thoughts managed to get through. I had to make a choice when I finally worked everything out. Whether to stay in the past, or return to my rightful destiny. I returned, obviously." The twinkle was almost gone from his eyes as he said the next part.  
  
"Hardest thing I've ever done. My guess is that if I'd chosen to remain in the past, my body would have disappeared. That's what I think happened to that other fellow. He chose to stay."  
  
"And how'd you get back?" Snape finally decided to input.  
  
"Clicked my heels together three times and said 'There's no place like home.'" The twinkle was back.  
  
* * *  
  
It was only after everyone else had left that Draco Malfoy finally managed to speak. He stumbled out of his own bed and sank down in the armchair next to Harry's, grasping his hand and holding on tightly.  
  
"What have I done?" 


	2. There's one theme that we find right alo...

Harry opened his eyes. The hallway was empty. Harry sat up quickly, only to fall to the ground again at the pain in his head. His vision was blurry. He brushed his hand over his forehead to wipe his hair out of his face and felt glasses. Pushing them off Harry found that he could see much clearer. Finally feeling that he could get up, Harry slowly got to his feet and looked around some more. There was no one there. Harry had no idea where he was, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that this place was familiar. After a few minutes of silently contemplating what he was going to do, Harry heard footsteps. In too short a time for Harry to hide behind a large humpbacked statue that was a short way down the hallway, something didn't appear around the corner, walking briskly.  
  
The footsteps faltered. Harry was sure there was something there with him, but he just couldn't see anything. He reached down to his pocket where he had put his glasses and slipped them back on to see if they would work. Everything went back to being blurry again. Harry was just about to take them off again when his eyes landed a large huddled shape near the end of the corridor that was definitely not there before. Flicking his glasses on and off Harry was astounded to find that he could only see the shape when the glasses were on, and though it was rather blurry, it was more distinct than the surrounding blurry shapes. The shape seemed to be two people: one a short girl with vivid red hair; the other a boy with glasses and a moon- like face.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out to the people, hoping desperately that they were friendly.  
  
"Could you please help me?" I'm afraid I don't quite know where I am. The figures looked at each other, clearly shocked.  
  
"You can see us?" the boy asked, standing up straight. The girl elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Well even if he can't he's going to know we're here now, let's just hope he doesn't tell Dumbledore. I told you we needed to be more careful!"  
  
Harry was confused. Was he not supposed to be able to see these people? Maybe they thought that cloak they held over themselves made them invisible! Maybe he was in a mental institution. He was debating whether he should run away and hope to find some sane people when the girl threw the cloak off her and walked towards him. She instantly became as blurry as everything else while the boy remained at his current degree of blurriness. Harry lifted his glasses and objects righted themselves. The girl stood in front of him, smiling slightly. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Harry spun around looking for him.  
  
"Where-" he started, looking back to the girl. There was a shimmering in the air next to her and the boy appeared out of it.  
  
Harry fainted. 


End file.
